The Letters
by EvilAndRegal
Summary: Emma Swan has known her life only to be in the hospital. She has been in and out of the hospital since she was little after she was diagnosed with Cystic Fibrosis. It's not easy, but she accepted what life has given her. Enter Regina Mills. Regina had been in a horrific car accident that led her to being in a coma. Emma writes her letters every day, and w/ each, her feelings deepen
1. Head Above Waters

**Chapter 1: Head Above Waters**

Beep...beep...beep.

The anesthetic machine kept on making short beeping noises as Regina Mills laid on the hospital bed. She had been in a tragic car accident that left her in a comatose state for two weeks straight. The nurses were not optimistic about her recovery or even if she would wake up.

Even though her condition was uncertain, there was one thing constant. Her support system. Her mother, Cora and sister, Zelena were there everyday during the day. They talked to her like she was still alert, and tried to make everything seem normal. Cora only wanted her daughter to hear good and positive things.

"Hey sis, guess what? I have terrific news, and you will not believe it even if I told you. I am pregnant. My due date is May 19th. I shall know the sex of the baby in a few weeks, so I expect you to be there when I find out, and when I give birth. No arguments." Zelena said, holding Regina's hand. She and Regina had their problems, and definitely had their share of meltdown fights, but at the end of the day, Regina was her little sister that she loved very much. She couldn't imagine this life without her baby sis.

Cora and Zelena looked up to see a nurse come in to check on Regina. The woman sanitized her hands before advancing forward.

"How is Ms. Regina doing?" The young red haired woman, known as Sarah, asked. She looked at her chart and walked over to the aesthetic machine. She wrote down a few notes and started to check Regina physically

"She is doing as well as can be. I wish we knew more about when she will wake up." Cora stated.

"Right now, we have to focus on the good. Her vitals are stable. Even though she's not responding to various stimulants we subjected her to, that's expected with coma patients. We are continuously checking on her around the clock. We just have to wait on her, but the moment she wakes up, we will let you know." Sarah said confidently. Both Cora and Zelena smiled.

"Thank you." Zelena said.

"No problem. Don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything." She told them sweetly. She then sanitized her hands once more and headed out the door.

Zelena had looked at her watch. It was nearing 3pm. She had to go back home before her husband got off of work.

"Mother, I have to go. Zachary is going to be home soon, and I have to make supper." She said as she grabbed her purse. Cora got up along with her.

"Unfortunately, I have to go too. I hate to leave Regina here." Cora said, trailing the side of her hand down Regina's face. She smoothed a piece of hair that laid over her forehead, and kissed the now open spot. "I love you, my darling. I'll see you as soon as I can." She whispered. Zelena followed suit and kissed her sister's cheek. They both went out the door and left.

* * *

Emma Swan had a coughing fit as she had her CPT, or Chest Physical Therapy. Her therapist was helping her to loosen her mucus that was being stuck in her chest. Vee, her therapist, stopped with the thumping and let Emma sit up.

"You are all done! How are you feeling?" She asked Emma, signing with her hands. Her cheeks were bright red.

"I can breathe a little better, but it's like I'm still trying to keep my head above the water to breathe." Emma signed back to her. She gently rubbed her own back to sooth the part where the thumping was admitted. Cystic Fibrosis wasn't a joke. It was a hard process. Sometimes she resented what she had to go through, but it was apart of her; it had been since she as a little girl.

"Just remember your breathing techniques. When you feel like you can't breathe, do what I taught you, and you'll be able to breathe better until you're able to see me, okay?" She reminded the blonde. Emma nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Take it easy." Vee rubbed her back and left. Emma laid back down on her hospital bed for a moment. Breathing in and out slowly, she looked at the clock. It was nearing 7pm. Though she was feeling worn down, she had somewhere to be, and she never failed to go to the same place at the same time everyday. She grabbed her notepad and pencil and made her way over to the unit that held the person she has visit everyday.

The night shift nurses looked at her and smiled. They knew her routine that she kept day after day. Though visiting hours were over, they made a special exception for Emma and her new friend.

Emma stepped softly over to the door that was labeled with the numbers 213 and she quietly opened it.

**A/N: Next Chapter is longer, and already typed out. Let me know what you think, and if I have enough people wanting to read more, I will post it! xx**


	2. Room 213

**Chapter 2: Room 213**

Emma entered the semi-lighted room, and a steady beeping was breaking the silence like a knife. She stepped over to the chair beside her companion and made herself at home. She crossed her long legs underneath her small frame. She pulled her notepad on top of her lap and started to write a letter.

_11/20/14_

_Dear Regina,_

_It's me again. Emma. It's almost 8pm. I'm sitting here looking at you and I know it seems crazy, and I ask myself all the time why I am writing you letters, but something has drawn me to you. I do not know anything about you except that you were in a horrible car accident, but I don't feel the need to have a reason to be here with you because I intend to know you more when you wake up. _

_You are so peaceful, despite everything. Not a scratch is on your face; I guess time has healed your wounds. I hope that you wake up very soon. You are always in my thoughts. I wish I could talk to you...let you know that I am here, but I guess my letters will have to do. I hope that wherever you are, you are fighting your way back. _

_With my love,_

_Em _

Emma took the paper that she wrote on, and tore it from the binding strip. She folded her letter in half and placed it in an small envelope that was placed in the notepad. She simply wrote Regina's name on the top. She placed it in the drawer next to Regina's bed and put it on top of her other 14 letters.

Every single day she wrote a letter to Regina. She didn't know whether writing those letters were for her or for Regina. Ever since she heard of Regina, and what happened to her from one of the nurses, she had visited her ever since. The nurses knew her since she was younger, and they thought it was very sweet since they really had no clue whether Regina would make it. Any good positive energy was what Regina needed, and Emma provided that.

Emma stayed sitting on the chair for almost another hour in her thoughts, looking at Regina before she got up. She pressed out the wrinkles of her shirt. She walked over to Regina and squeezed her hand. Letting go, she walked out and quietly closed the door back.

**Next Morning**

"Ms. Swan. I want to make sure you understand about your condition. It's not getting better. You have developed lung disease. It is the result from your airways being clogged due to the build-up of mucus and now there is inflammation." Her doctor, Dr. Sanders, who was also fluent in ASL, explained. Emma was used to bad news in her life. She looked over at her mother, Mary-Margaret, who was sitting beside her bed. "Now, we have an option. We can do a lung transplant. But the only downfall is that the wait can span over a period of 2-3 years."

"Why the long wait?" Mary-Margaret asked. She couldn't understand why Emma would have to wait so long for a donor.

"Typically, once the patient is cleared to be put on the list, which Emma is a good candidate, then they are put on the national list. Everyone who is a candidate goes on the list." Dr. Sanders said. Emma sighed. A sudden cough came up and she began to breathe like her therapist told her. Soon her cough subsided.

"Honey, it's not the end of the world. We can beat this." Her mother tried to re-assure her.

"I know. It's just hard to swallow." Emma signed.

"I'll be back later and collect a few things from you. In the mean time, I'm going to put you on the list. Don't worry about it Emma. You have all of us behind you." Dr. Sanders smiled before walking back out.

Emma could tell Mary-Margaret was about to say something dealing with what the two had just heard. Emma raised her hand to stop her. "Mom, I just want to think about something else. Please." Emma exaggerated her signs so her Mary-Margaret would get it. She understood her daughter. Even though Emma was 22, she couldn't help but want to protect her 24/7 and keep her in a bubble.

"We can switch subjects." Mary-Margaret signed.

"How is dad doing?" Emma asked.

"David is working. He was sorry he couldn't come to hear the doctor. He misses you. At least you don't have to stay here too much longer."

"Yeah, that's true." Emma said, but then her thoughts where carried back to Regina, the dark haired woman, in room 213. She wanted to be there 'when' Regina woke up. She didn't allow her brain to wonder to the 'what if she didn't'.

"Have you spoken to Ruby?" Mary-Margaret asked, breaking Emma away from her deep thoughts.

"Yeah, she texted me this morning. She's coming over in a few hours when she get's off from Grannys." Emma told her.

"Okay, well I have to go anyways, sweetie." Mary-Margaret said getting up. She leaned over to her daughter and gave her a hug and a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too mom. I'll see you later." Emma said as her mother walked out.

Emma was writing her thoughts down on paper when out of the corner of her eye, she saw her door open. In walked her friend, dressed in a form fitting white button down shirt and a skirt that hit mid thigh. Emma rolled her eyes playfully.

"This isn't Jay-Z's music video, Ruby." Emma laughed.

"Hey, don't hate." She gave Emma the eye before making herself at home on the corner of Emma's bed. "How are you doing?" She asked her blonde friend.

"As well as can be, I suppose. Didn't get good news today, but that's life. What about you?" Emma pointed to Ruby.

"Same old thing. Granny is trying to dress me in turtlenecks, but I'm trying to get away from wearing them." Ruby got a smile out of Emma. "Other than that, not much has happened." Ruby placed her left hand closer to Emma's line of view. She pretended like she didn't do that on purpose. Emma's green eyes got as big as saucers.

"Oh my God! When, where, and how!" Emma exclaimed. Ruby's smile got big.

"Peter finally proposed to me last night..."

"Well, duh." Emma signed. Ruby rolled her eyes but continued.

"He took me to his family beach house and he got down on one knee after dinner. It was beautiful, Emma." Ruby glowed.

"I'm so happy for you!" Emma genuinely smiled.

"Thank you, Em. I really appreciate it."

"Do you know about when you'd like to have the wedding?" Emma asked.

"Next fall. You, of course, are going to be my maid of honor." Ruby said with a twinkle in her eye. Emma had a huge grin.

"Really? Thank you, Ruby. It's an honor." Emma signed a thank you to her friend and gave her a hug. She really hoped she would still be alive. Though it was a morbid thought, with the news she received, she couldn't help it. Ruby leaned back up from the hug and her eye caught sight of a bright green notepad labeled, 'Letters'. Emma's eyes followed where Ruby was staring at.

"You have a secret admirer?" Ruby asked with a smirk. Emma waved her hand and shook her head.

"No, it's nothing big. I'm just writing letters to someone in the hospital." Emma vaguely explained. She signed a little too fast and she could see Ruby had a big question mark over her head. She knew how to sign a little, for Emma, but sometimes she couldn't catch up.

This time, Emma took a ripped paper on the desk beside her bed and wrote on it. Ruby gave her a knowing look telling her that she wanted the full story one day when she was ready. She didn't quite yet know what she was doing, so until she did, she wasn't going to delve into the details.

"When are you getting out of here?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, but it shouldn't be longer. Hopefully, they will let me get home within the next few weeks. I still have a lot going on. My body doesn't like me very much." Emma pasted a small smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, Em. It will be okay. I just know it will."

"I hope you are right, Ruby."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** A little note about 'The Letters', and what's happening with my other stories. First, to show if anyone is signing in ASL, for now on I will **bold** it. This will make it much easier. Second of all, I am proud to announce that I have the most gorgeous and most awesome beta helping with my stories. Say hi to Nicole, everyone! haha

Chapter 3:

_11/29/2014_

_Dear Regina,_

_I came in today earlier, and heard that you are showing signs of progress! To be honest, it's about __damn__ time! __Y__ou are closer to being with us, and I will finally have someone to really talk to here. Well, you will do most of the talking, as you will definitely find out. I can't believe it's almost been a month. Does it feel like being in a dream? Being in a coma? Can you hear sounds? Are you in any pain? I really hope not. By the way, I hope you don't think I'm a creeper or a stalker.__ There is so much that I'd love to know about you and your life before the accident. Do you have any hobbies? Do you love or hate your job? What makes you happy? Sorry__,__ I am rambling like a idiot. I am just curious about the things that make up you, as a person._

_Okay, I'll talk to you later. I am about to go to my CPT (Chest Physical Training)._

_-Emma_

Emma looked up from her journal as her therapist peeked in the room.

**Are you ready for our session, Emma?** Her therapist, Vee, asked. Emma nodded and carefully placed her letter in the same drawer she put it every day. When she finished, she followed Vee back to her own room.

* * *

It was around 2pm, and Zelena, Cora and Henry were on their way to the hospital to visit Regina. The air during the entire car ride was so thick, you could cut the tension with a serrated knife. The cause? Their earlier conversation which led to a argument between Cora and Henry.

"Maybe we should come to an agreement together, as a family. You can not always make decisions without us discussing it, Cora." Henry's rough features showed his displeasure in the way Cora was going about things. "Especially when it comes to our daughters. This is life or death. Not picking out a dress to a formal dinner." He huffed out. Zelena tried to keep her composure in check as she drove since she didn't want to cause an accident or worse, have her baby prematurely on the side of the road.

"I just think it is what Regina would want. She would not want to be force-fed by a machine or become disabled for the rest of her life. I am not a horrible mother for wanting to end my daughter's suffering if the doctors see no signs of full recovery. You heard what the doctor told us the other day. The longer she is under a coma, it is less likely that she will return to a normal way of life. I just want what is best for her." Cora explained calmly.

Henry was shocked his wife would even consider taking Regina off of life support. "There are other ways to help Regina if that happened, but I am not giving up on our daughter. She is a fighter."

"Stop it! You both are giving me a headache the size of fucking Texas. Mother, you are being really selfish. Regina would be fucking pissed if she knew you were making these decisions for her. On top of that, to be honest, the time you spend thinking morbid thoughts about Regina, could be spent on being happy for Zachary and I with our baby. I am stressed and freaked out, not only about my only sister, but because of my fucking health issues with this pregnancy! So cut that shit out, Mother." Zelena increasingly became upset. She felt like she couldn't be excited about her pregnancy or say anything about her problems with everyone's attention on Regina. Though she understood the severity of the situation, it didn't stop her from wanting things to be different.

Cora became quiet, her lips formed a tight line across her face. The silence was unexpectedly interrupted by Henry. "Sorry, but you are truly your father's daughter." He chuckled at the way Zelena got Cora to stop her antics.

"Let us just get to the hospital. And I will do all of the talking." Zelena focused on the road ahead of her.

* * *

"Hello, how are you guys doing?" Regina's doctor, Katie Bennett, came into her room. She saw Regina's family sitting there. She walked over to Regina and made sure everything was okay.

"We are fine, thank you for asking." Cora politely said. "Though, I do have some questions." She started, but Zelena interrupted her.

"Mother." Zelena warned. She didn't want her mother starting her charade there either. "What my mother _meant _to say was that '_we' _have some questions." She corrected.

"What would you like to know?" Dr. Bennett asked.

"We know what you told us the other day about her being in a coma for too long, but we would like to know what would happen if, let's say, she woke up a month from now and she has been in a coma for two months?" She asked the doctor.

"Comas usually don't last very long. Typically, it lasts up to a month. The dangerous part is when they go longer than that. The patient would risk lapsing into what's known as a vegetative state, where the coma victim is non-responsive to any stimuli, all the while still being, technically, alive."

"In Regina's case. What do you feel like her outcome would be?" Zelena fidgeted with her fingers nervous about the answer that was to follow.

"It's really hard to tell. Comas caused by brain injury, as opposed to drug induced comas or diabetic comas, are harder to foresee the future. I will say, though, that Regina's scans and her tests are looking really positive. If we had any signs of her taking a turn for the worst, we would begin to prepare you, but we are very hopeful." Dr. Bennett smiled.

"Thank you so much. That cleared up a lot for us." Zelena shook her hand.

"You're very welcome. If you have any other questions, don't hesitate to let me know." Dr. Bennett walked out of the room, letting the family have some privacy.

"Regina is going to be just fine, Cora. Now let the other nonsense go." Henry said. Cora had a tear threatening to expose her seemingly calm demeanor.

"I am not a terrible mother." She said, gently holding her youngest's hand.

"We know you are not, Mother. You are just a little hasty at times with your decisions, but we all love you." Zelena said, placing a reassuring hand on her mother's shoulder. She was glad the doctor cleared up everything. She just wanted Regina to wake up so she could have her annoying sister back.

* * *

Cora continued to hold Regina's hand while she, Henry and Zelena talked for a long time. She softly rubbed counter-clockwise circles on Regina's hand when she felt Regina's finger's slightly twitch beneath her palm. Her eyes immediately went down to her hand and then back up.

"Zelena...Henry..."


End file.
